Light emitting diode products can be seen everywhere, such as in traffic signals, automobile lamps, street lamps, lights or flashlights. These light emitting diode products always need to keep a narrow light exiting angle, so that the light emitted by the light emitting diode is more concentrated or focused. The light exiting angle of conventional light emitting diode is about 120 degrees, which is quite large. At present, the light emitting diode is usually combined with a reflecting structure to reduce the light exiting angle. However, an intervention of the reflecting structure would enlarge a total volume of light emitting diode product, thus it is not convenient for a user to carry. Moreover, it is difficult to align the light emitting diode with the reflecting structure during assembly.
At the present, the reflecting structure of the light emitting diode product is improved to reduce the volume of the light emitting diode product and to solve the alignment problem. For example, the reflecting structure arranges around a periphery of the light emitting diode, and the reflecting structure is configured as a paraboloid. However, since the light emitting diode is a plane light source or a body light source, rather than a desired point light source, the paraboloid with a single focal point still cannot achieve a well narrowed light emitting angle. As such, its condenser capacity is still limited.
The following detailed descriptions of exemplary embodiments are to be considered in combination with the accompanying figures. As will be realized, the subject matter disclosed and claimed is capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the scope of the claims. Accordingly, the drawings and the description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive in relation to the full scope of the subject matter as set forth in the claims.